


Too Rough?

by pretty_ish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lucas, Deepthroating, Dom Ten, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Ten, Watersports, bottom yukhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_ish/pseuds/pretty_ish
Summary: "I've had sex before: I've never given head, so... if it's really bad, you can't get angry with me.""It's okay, I'll just fuck you if I'm unsatisfied."In which Yukhei and Ten play a video game with an explicit added consequence.





	Too Rough?

     "If you lose, you have to blow me and vice versa." Ten said. Yukhei groaned and huffed.

"Fine, just start the game already!" Yukhei said. They were playing Killer Instinct and having no rules was a bit boring after a few rounds.

And so they started the game. Ten knew how bad at the game Yukhei was and that's exactly why he made that the consequence. He knew how to get what he wanted with the boy.

* * *

     Yukhei loudly huffed and put down his controller. Ten smirked at him as the younger boy climbed on top of him.

     "I've never done this." Yukhei said, his hands sliding under the hem of Ten's boxer. Ten's eyes widened and he grabbed a hold of Yukhei's hands, yielding them.

     "I thought you said you have." He said with a questioning tone. Yukhei let out a little giggle and his cheeks dusted with a bit of pink. He shook his head as he smiled, his bunny like teeth poking through. His laugh was soft, reminding Ten of his innocence.

     "I've had sex before; I've just never given head." Yukhei explained. Ten nodded in acknowledgement. "So... If it's really bad, you can't get angry with me." Ten let a smirk slip and he nodded and ruffled Yukhei's soft, brown hair.

     Under his gaze, Yukhei felt small and submussive. He never thought Ten could make him feel this way. Make him want to submit, just from smirking.

     "It's okay, I'll just fuck you if I'm unsatisfied." He told him. Yukhei felt his hard on grow and he let out a little, compressed whimper.

     "Can't we do both?" He asked. Ten raised his eyebrows and he bit his lip seductively and pinched Yukhei's cheek.

      "Of course, sugar bunny." Ten told him. The nickname made Yukhei feel cute and he smiled. He moved down and palmed Ten's member through his clothes, watching as the older boys head rolled back with a small sigh.

     Yukhei pulled down his boxers and watched Ten's hard on spring up. He was a bit overwhelmed to be honest, but he wanted to try this.

     "Hyung..." He said quietly, looking up at Ten. "What do I do?"

     Ten found his innocence as a turn on. It made him a bit flustered, but he liked how sweet and cute Yukhei looked as he stared at Ten's member with wide, marveling eyes.

     "Just do what I do. The way I do it to you. Just do what you like." Ten told him. Yukhei nodded and wrapped his hand around Ten's member. He loosely stroked his shaft, pinching the tip and watching precum drip out.

     He listened to Ten's small moans and felt his own member pulse. He stuck his tongue out and like a kitten lapping up milk, licked the tip. He felt embarrassed as he felt Ten's eyes on him and moved away.

     "Don't look at me." He said. Ten closed his eyes, nodding and Yukhei let out a little whimper. He took off his sweater and threw it over Ten's face. "Cover your eyes with this."

     "It smells like your sweat." Ten said, pressing it to his face. "It's hot." Yukhei felt his stomach roll as Ten uttered such words. He took a deep breath before lowering his head down onto Ten's member.

     It took every muscle in Ten's body to stop him from thrusting upwards into Yukhei's throat. Yukhei put Ten as far in as he could before bobbing his head.

     He was messy and sloppy and Ten knew he was just an amateur but the sloppiness of it added by the smell of Yukhei's sweater and the small sounds he would make every now and then was pushing him to the edge.

     Becoming confident, Yukhei hollowed out his cheeks and began moving his tongue. Ten peeked out from the sweater, watching as Yukhei slowly ate him up.

     His eyes were closed and he was doing his best to focus on Ten's member. He went deeper, letting out a small gag. Ten reached for his head, petting his hair.

     "Don't hurt yourself, baby." Ten told him. Tears came to Yukhei's eyes as he went deeper and faster, hurting himself a little bit. Ten saw this and decided he couldn't hold back anymore.

     He grabbed Yukhei's hair at the back of his head and pushed it down, thrusting up into the latter's throat. Yukhei swallowed around him, surprised and breathing heavy, not knowing what to do.

     So he let Ten take charge, fucking his throat. It hurt, but he liked it. The feeling of Ten forcefully pushing his cock into his mouth.

     He wanted him to come down his throat. He wanted him to treat him roughly. He wanted him to fuck his throat until he couldn't talk anymore.

     And he did. He roughly thrusted up into the younger boys mouth, all mercy gone down the drain. He cursed and praised Yukhei's plump lips, watching as the latter tightly shut his eyes and tears fell down his face.

     Yukhei felt Ten's come trickle down his throat and swallowed before Ten pulled his head away with his hair, leaving a string of come and spit between Yukhei's lips and Ten's cock.

     They both panted, Yukhei's breath rougher than Ten's, gasping for air. His tear filled eyes fell half closed and he stared at Ten, who's eyes were closed and they both tried to capture their composure.

     Yukhei sat up and wiped his mouth off. Ten opened his eyes and sat up as well, wiping the tears off of Yukhei's face. Yukhei sniffled and Ten kissed his lips lightly.

     "I'm sorry, baby. I got a little carried away." He apologized. "Does it hurt?" Yukhei nodded.

     "But I like it." He said, his voice a bit hoarse. Ten looked down, seeing a wet spot in Yukhei's boxers. He looked back up and saw Yukhei's red face. "Please, hyung... fuck me."

     Ten bit his lip and stared at Yukhei's wrecked face. Quickly, he tackled Yukhei down, removing his clothes and kissing him everywhere.

     "Wait, hyung I wanna be on top... But like... This." Yukhei said, pushing Ten to sit up and climbed on top of him, throwing his arms around the latter's neck.

     "Like hugging?" Yukhei nodded and Ten hummed, letting his hands wander around the younger boy's body. Ten let his hand snake around the back of Yukhei's head, pushing it forward and crashing their lips together.

     His hands wandered down to Yukhei's boxers and he slipped his hands underneath, grabbing both of the boys ass cheeks, smirking as he let out a small whimper into Ten's mouth. Ten bit on Yukhei's lips, opening his eyes and watching the latter's reaction.

     Yukhei curved his back, pressing his now exposed member to Ten's stomach. Ten pulled away and looked to the table, finding the lube to begin prepping Yukhei. Yukhei whined at the loss of contact.

     "Be patient baby." Ten told him as he opened up the lube. "Take a deep breath, it's been a while." Yukhei nodded and held his breath as Ten began prepping him.

     He let out a small squeak, moaning into Ten's ear as he rested his chin in his shoulder. Ten felt a shiver go up his spine at Yukhei's deep and raspy voice moaning for him.

     Yukhei began to move back onto Ten's hands, obviously becoming needy. Ten gave him what he wanted and put another finger in.

     "Ah, hyung... Yes, please, fuck me with your fingers." He panted. His usual deep voice turned a bit more high pitched and whiny. As Ten pulled out, Yukhei whined once again.

     "You're so needy today, Xuxi." Ten said as he felt Yukhei grinding up against his thigh.

     "After you fucked my throat, I felt so turned on, I almost came." Yukhei told him. "Please fuck me like you fucked my throat, hyung." To admit, Ten felt his ego grow a bit.

     "Oh, don't worry." Ten told him, positioning his cock in front of Yukhei's entrance. Looking Yukhei in the eye with his hands on his hips, he pushed him down onto his member. Yukhei let out a high pitched moan, closing his eyes and bit his lip.

     Roughly, Ten continued to push Yukhei's hips up and down until Yukhei began to do it himself. Ten traced the curves of Yukhei's body, his mouth kissing his shoulders and neck.

    Soon enough, the two determined a slow pace as Yukhei hugged Ten tighter and tighter. Ten pet his hair and kissed his body until Yukhei felt cherished.

     "Hyung, faster..." Yukhei said quietly. Ten stopped and pushed Yukhei down onto the couch, pounding into him. Yukhei gasped and bit his lip. "Harder, hyung, harder." He said.

     So Ten obeyed, pounding into Yukhei mercilessly. So much so that it got to the point that Yukhei could barely breathe just to moan. His eyes filled with tears and he let out cries and whines and moans.

     "Hyung, hyung, hyung!" With every thrust, he uttered the word. "It's so good!" He screamed out. Ten bit his lip and kissed Yukhei to shut him up.

     "If you keep saying stuff like this, my ego will grow and you'll never be able to top again." Ten growled. Yukhei whimpered.

     "But it's so - ah! So good!" Yukhei moaned out. Ten chuckled and bit and sucked at Yukhei's collar bone.

     "Come for me baby." Ten said. As if it were magic, at the sound of those words, Yukhei's cock was streaming with come. Despite this, Ten kept going, kept pounding and fucking him deep until he was shaking and couldn't come anymore.

     "I-if you d-do that, I-" it was hard for Yukhei to speak. All that left his mouth was a moan. "I'll p-pee..."

     "Oh, you don't want that, now do you?" Ten asked Yukhei with a teasing undertone in his voice. With tears in his eyes, Yukhei shook his head. "Here, if you can keep it in, I'll come inside of you the way you like."

     Yukhei's eyes widened and he nodded. He tried his best to keep it in as Ten continued to thrust into his hole. It became too much as Ten grabbed Yukhei's sensitive cock with one of his hands, beginning to stroke his shaft and pinch the tip.

     "N-no not there!" He stuttered out. His bottom lip quivered and he tried his best to keep it in. "Please! No! Ah, I can't." He cried out as he felt something drip out of his cock. He began to cry. "I'm sorry!" He said.

     "Awe, poor baby. Don't worry, I was just kidding. I'll do whatever you want." Ten told him. Yukhei wiped his eyes and felt a bit of excitement build up in his abdomen. "Ah, I'm coming!" Ten moaned and he pushed himself further into Yukhei.

     Yukhei moaned and clenched around Ten's cock until Ten pulled out. He kissed Yukhei's forehead and moved the hair from his face, wiping his tears.

     "I'll clean you up, sweetie." Ten told him. He left the room and came back with a bowl and towel. He cleaned Yukhei up using the towel and then kissed him on the cheek and forehead. "Did I hurt you anywhere?" He asked.

     "Just my throat." Yukhei said quietly. His voice was definitely bad sounding. And so Ten made him some tea with lemon before carrying him up to their bed to cuddle. "Hyung, what are we?" Yukhei asked.

     "Whatever you want us to be." Ten replied. Yukhei hummed.

     "But what would you say we are?"

     "I guess I'd say friends with benefits." Ten heard Yukhei huff.

     "Can we be more?" The younger asked. Ten smiled and cuddled in closer.

     "Like boyfriends?" Ten asked. The latter nodded. "Of course. I'd love that."

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh I have no idea how this works, I only ever use twattpad for stories.  
> Help.
> 
> follow my twt  
> @babyprincematty


End file.
